


And Dinner

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lyner, Ayatane, and dinner... (and grathmelding)





	

**Author's Note:**

> July '07 Challenge - Obscure Fandom. Inspired by #50 on the defunct "daily_fic".

"There is no way you're going to get that to fit in there."

Lyner rolled his eyes before continuing to slowly work the last piece of his current creation into place.

"I've gotten good at this," he said as he tried to ignore the soft tickle of Ayatane's breathe on his neck as his friend leaned over to watch each careful adjustment and tweak.

"You still haven't told me what it is, either," Ayatane added as he leaned a bit closer, resting one hand on the back of Lyner's chair and the other on the table to support himself.

"A gift," Lyner said. He bit his lower lip as he concentrated at making the last perfect turn. The piece clicked in softly and Lyner let out a sigh of relief.

"You never would have had the patience for this before," Ayatane commented as Lyner turned the little trinket over and blew a tiny bit of dust from it.

"I know," Lyner said as turned the almost-hidden knob on the side of the base, turning the trinket into a softly chiming music box with each of the little figures on top moving. "But... Aurica made most of it. I just... Well, I'm better at making bombs than cute things."

Ayatane laughed and stood, stretching. After setting down the music box to let it run through its song, Lyner pushed his chair back and stretched as well.

"Okay, I've made a few cute bombs, but they weren't my idea," Lyner said as he stood. Pausing a moment, he frowned. "Dinner's ready?"

"And has been," Ayatane replied. He was smiling. "But I didn't want to disturb you."

For a second, Lyner thought about the feel of Ayatane's breath on his neck and he shivered. That certainly hadn't been... disturbing.

"So," he asked as he followed Ayatane into the kitchen, just like he had before the world had changed, "what did you make?"


End file.
